


late night confessions

by RainbowCyclone



Series: Gender Benders ✨ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gender swap!, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Mattsun needs a hug, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCyclone/pseuds/RainbowCyclone
Summary: If there’s one thing Makki hates, it’s being woken upBut she’ll make an exception for her best friend(or, that one time makki found out mattsun was scared of thunder)genderswap!!
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru (mentioned), Kindaichi Yutarou/Kunimi Akira (mentioned)
Series: Gender Benders ✨ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626853
Kudos: 67





	late night confessions

There were a few things Makki hated. 

Umeboshi Plums, skirts that went past mid thigh (call her a hoe, but they just weren’t comfy!!) her freckles, you get the picture. 

But one thing she could not STAND was being woken up. 

Because was it really that hard to avoid?! She had her nightly routine. She showered and braided her hair. She did her skin routine. She read a few chapters of whatever manga she was currently stuck on. And she went to sleep.

But after they won the tournament and qualified for nationals, they had to stay in a hotel. 

They were allowed to pick their roommates, so obviously she picked Mattsun. It had been fine. Issei snored, but as long as she went to sleep first, there wasn’t an issue. 

Until there was. 

She was in the middle of taking off her makeup when she heard the faint  _ pitter- patter  _ of rain tapping at the windows. She was actually kind of excited, since it was a relaxing sound to sleep to. So she finished and crawled into her bed. 

The first thing she noticed was Mattsun, who was sitting in her own bed, staring nervously out the window. She was twirling a strand of her long, curly hair around her index finger. 

“Mattsun? Are you alright?” She saw her friend jump and quickly nod. She was suspicious, but also exhausted. So she just said goodnight, rolled on her side, and went to sleep. 

A few hours later, a loud clap of thunder shook the room and woke her up. She sighed in annoyance, but was prepared to just close her eyes and go back to bed. 

But then she heard a whimper. 

She checked the time.  _ 3:42am.  _

Another clap of thunder, accompanied by a flash of lighting. She briefly saw her friend, who looked to be shaking, and.. were those tears?

She sat up and flicked the lamp on, rubbing her eyes tiredly. 

“Matsukawa...?” She could definitely see her friend now. She was burrowed into a pile of blankets, curled up, shaking. Her eyes were wide and she had tear tracts running down her cheeks. 

“Mattsun?” She tried again to get her attention, but to no avail. 

“Issei.” This finally got her attention, and she glanced up and met Makki’s gaze. 

Takahiro wordlessly lifted her blanket in a silent invitation. Issei didn’t say anything, but crawled into bed next to her. 

“Are you alright?” Mattsun nodded, hiding her face in her chest. Another clap of thunder, and she gripped her tighter. 

Takahiro kissed her head lightly and ran her fingers through her thick, dark curls. 

Eventually, the storm passed and Mattsun stopped shaking. She started to move.

“I- I’m sorry, I’ll go back to my own bed-“ She was clearly embarrassed, and that was weirdly cute to Takahiro. 

“Mm.. just stay put..” She was really comfy and not quite down to move. 

After a while her breathing evened out and she was almost asleep, when she felt a light kiss on her forehead. 

“I really like you..” She heard her mummer. 

“... ditto.” She didn’t hear her response, because she clocked out. 

The next morning she woke up, her head in Mattsuns lap, and her stroking her hair lightly. 

_ She could get used to this.  _

“G’morning.” She groaned and sat up some. Matsukawa smiled softly at her. 

“Good morning.” After an awkward silence, she spoke up again. 

“Did you mean what you said?” 

“Yes.”

Another awkward pause. 

“Can I kiss you..?”

“Yes.” She tilted her head up and pressed her lips against Issei’s. 

When they eventually pulled away to do this lame thing called breathing, there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” The door opened to reveal Kindaichi, with her short pixie cut slightly mused. Pressed into her side was Kunimi, who was notoriously NOT a morning person, wearing one of Kindaichi’s hoodies and shorts so short they could hardly be considered that. 

“H- hey, uh, Oikawa- San sent me to get you..”

“Damn, I guess we can’t fuck.” Hanamaki teased. Matsukawa sighed loudly. 

“Dagnabbit.”

“Never say that again.” They both looked at Kindaichi, who had turned a bright scarlett. 

“U-uh, I’ll let them know you’ll be down!” She scurried off, dragging Kunimi behind her. 

The pair dissolved into giggles and kissed a few more times before dragging themselves out of bed and down to see what Tooru wanted. 

And so  _ what  _ if there was a hickey up a bit too high for Takahiro to hide. It’s not like Iwaizumi and Oikawa didn’t show up with scratches and painful looking bites all the time!

_ (At least that’s what she told herself when Kyoutani’s clueless ass pointed it out.) _

**Author's Note:**

> i know seijoh didn’t go to nationals but A GIRL CAN DREAM OKAY :(((  
> anyway i hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> if u want to request smth hmu boo


End file.
